Erinnerungen des Herzens
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: Porque aunque los recuerdos se desvanecen, el corazón no olvida; es demasiado puro y perfecto para permitirse eso.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de su autor, al que le gusta martirizarnos, ¡dejándonos intrigados con ese claro AleIta que hay e_é! Si fueran míos, os ibáis a hartar. He dicho.

No pondré ninguna advertencia de momento, ya que... — mira hacia abajo— Que os va a saber a poco este trocito si os gusta, supongo xD.

Hala, a disfrutar -3-

Silencio, sólo había silencio en aquel lugar. No era extraño, pues era un cementerio, pero cuán doloroso le resultaba allí.

Italia se llevó una mano al pecho, presionándolo inconscientemente, como si temiera que, en cualquier momento, las piezas tomarán conciencia de la falta de una y empezarán a desmoronarse. Caminaba lentamente, contemplando los restos de los que una vez, pudo haber llegado a ser su hogar... _Nuestro hogar_. Apretó delicadamente la corona de flores que portaba en la otra mano. No quería destrozarla, sólo saber que seguía allí. Y así, encaminó sus pasos hacia el trono de piedra, el trono del castillo sin rey.

Como si de un tributo a una antigua deidad se tratara, depositó la sencilla ofrenda sobre él y se arrodilló sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

—Hola, Sacro Imperio—ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo—. He venido a verte, ve ~

_Este es el prólogo de la historia... juraría que era más largo escrito a papel_ O_O _Bueno, da igual. Empezamos bien, ¿eh? Historia triste desde el principio_ xD _Pero luego mejora (palabrita de chino_ -3-) _El fic ya está acabado... y espero que para cuando suba esto, pasado al ordenador o hay un 90% de probabilidades de que no lo acab_e xDD _Pero procuraré que esté. Espero que os haya gustado o, al menos, entretenido. _

_Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos, insultos —_pero siempre con elegancia, como diría Austria-san_— y alguna corrección sobre contenido — _incoherencias puede que haya, porque me da que soy algo disléxica y confundo cosas Uu—, _gramática o vocabulario_ —se hace lo que se puede ;AA;—_ y y y recordaros que soy una personita como otra cualquiera de las que escriben aquí y que los reviews me dibujan una sonrisa y me sienta feliz feliz feliz _^u^ —canturrea y empieza a llover— TwTUu _Gomen_...

_Hasta el próximo capítulo_ ; D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _No, no, siguen sin ser míos. Algún día, algún día, cuando me vuelva famosa y rica a lo mejor_. -3-

**Advertencias: **_Aquí ya sí hago algunas, nada así demasiado grave: alusiones a violencia, muerte... guerra, todo lo que trae la guerra. Es algo triste este capítulo... pero le daré un regalito (?) a quien descubra en qué escena de un videojuego me he basado para la escena final del capítulo _xD

**Recomendaciones: **_Para todos aquellos amantes de oír (no escucháis, oís, lo siento, pero es así -3-) música mientras leéis, os recomiendo poner de fondo para este capítulo _The Ghost of You_, de _My Chemical Romance_._

_ Y sin más que añadir, ahí va. Disfrutad ~_

* * *

Italia contempló la corona y recordó la historia que el propio Francia le había contado tiempo atrás:

Humo, el humo lo intoxicaba todo, y el hedor, el hedor a muerte. Un joven se arrastraba por el campo de batalla, sorteando a duras penas los restos de su gran ejército. Ya no quedaba nadie en pie, su bandera hondeaba a los lejos, manchada de sangre. Estaba solo.

Sin previo aviso, una risa irritante cortó el aire. No, aún quedaba alguien.

—Oh, _mon ami_, te ves mal —se burló su enemigo, estirando sus labios rosados en una sonrisa malintencionada.

El aludido frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada de desafío. Su enemigo chasqueó la lengua, alzando las cejas, disgustado ante aquella hostilidad. Levantó la espada, dejándola a escasos centímetros de sus ojos.

El joven afianzó sus dedos en torno a la empuñadura del arma. No estaba seguro de si podría levantarla, pero una cosa era segura, iba a pelear. Porque él era un guerrero.

El enemigo se dio cuenta de ello y, aunque sorprendido, sintió admiración por el orgullo de aquel joven. Pero supo enmascararlo con una suave risa de desprecio.

—¿Por qué alargarlo innecesariamente? —sacudió la cabeza con elegancia, apartándose un mechón rebelde del rostro—. _S'il vous plaît_, si te portas bien, seré rápido.

El joven arrugó un poco más el ceño en respuesta. Arrastró la espada hacia delante, removiendo la tierra muerta, y se dispuso a empuñarla.

—No —replicó—, no voy a dejarme matar.

Su enemigo lo miró, incrédulo porque el joven persistiera en luchar a pesar de su lamentable estado.

_Te esperaré con dulces, Sacro Imperio_, resonó aquella voz en su cabeza. Tan dulce, tan amable...

Él no había ido allí a ser derrotado, sino a abrir el camino para cumplir su sueño, el sueño que llevarían acabo juntos.

—Yo no he venido a morir —un destello indescriptible relampagueó en sus ojos—, he venido a matarte —y atacó sin avisar.

Las espadas entrechocaron, rompiendo la sepulcral paz que reinaba en el improvisado cementerio.

—Sólo vas a retrasar lo inevitable, _mon ami _—detuvo un nuevo golpe—. Tu cuerpo pide a gritos que lo extermine—contraatacó velozmente.

Sacro Imperio fue capaz de detener aquel golpe, y el siguiente, y el que vino después, y el que se sucedió tras ese... pero su dañada resistencia terminó cayendo ante el avance del intruso. Cayó de rodillas ante él, finalmente, temblando y jadeando de cansancio y rabia. Ya está, había perdido, era hombre muerto. Alzó la mirada hacia el Imperio Napoleónico, odiándolo porque no le permitiría cumplir su promesa.

—No te preocupes —extendió la espada hasta apoyarla contra su pecho—. La historia te recordará como el honorable oponente que luchó y cayó ante... _moi_ —sonrió con arrogancia.

Unas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos del vencido, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que agachar la cabeza para que su enemigo no lo viera llorar.

_Te esperaré con dulces... Vuelve, Sacro Imperio. Adiós..._, resonó de nuevo la voz en su cabeza.

Sacro apretó los dientes, haciendo que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro.

_Perdóname, Italia... No he podido. Te quiero._

El Imperio Napoleónico apartó la espada, preparando el golpe de gracia y Sacro Imperio cerró los ojos.

_Todo ocurrió muy rápido,_ le había asegurado Francia, _a penas notó nada._

Y aún así, no lo había odiado. Ni una pizca. El dolor lo había ocupado todo en el interior de su pequeño cuerpo. Un intenso y lacerante dolor.

Y él recordó lo que había sentido aquel día, a pesar de la distancia; como algo en su interior le había avisado de que algo le había pasado:

—¿Ve? —sollozó mientras que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta.

Su corazón se encogió repentinamente, dejando caer la escoba al suelo y miró hacia el cielo por la sensación era absurda... ¿no? No podía haberle pasado nada, ¿verdad? Apretó la mano contra su pecho, en lado del corazón. Se sentía como si lo hubiera atravesado de lado a lado, como si lo hubieran herido de muerte...

* * *

_¿Os habéis percatado ya de qué escena era? Bueno, quizá era algo complicado si no sois mucho de juegos y eso. Era la escena de la muerte de Zack en Final Fantasy VII. Aerith mira al cielo cuando él muere, sintiendo que algo malo le ha pasado. No sé por qué siempre me he imaginado esa escena para Chibitalia y Sacro ~ _

_ ¿Qué tal ha estado el capítulo? ¿Horrible? ¿Pésimo? Espero que bien _xD_, y que os hayáis terminado de animar para seguir leyendo. Procuraré subir cada dos semanas, o cosa así. Creo que el fic tenía unos 7 u 8 capítulos, no lo recuerdo bien. ¡Hasta pronto _; D_!_


End file.
